battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Iance
(pronounced "eye-ance" or "ʌɪ.əns") is one of the eight teams in Battle for BFDI. The team was named when Fanny suggested removing "the all" from "the alliance", referring to Pencil's Alliance. It is mostly full of the meaner contestants and Pencil's Alliance, in BFDI and BFDIA. The team was the first team to lose a challenge, and have its members up for elimination in BFB. Pencil was most likely the team captain before getting eliminated. Snowball and Lightning are the only male contestants on the team. Pencil is the first team member that was eliminated, and the first contestant to leave, absolute dead last, on Battle for BFDI. Members Coverage was actually made out of two teams. One team was made of Pencil's alliance, and the other was made from Snowball, Fanny, and Lightning. When Flower wanted Ruby and Snowball both to be on her team, she decided to merge both together. Pencil's alliance suggested that the team name be "the alliance" but since there were other people, Fanny recommended to remove "the all" from "the alliance" - making the name . In the challenge, Match suggested the group to jump. When Fanny hated it, Pencil wanted Lightning to zap Fanny, but was stopped by Bubble, but then urged to zap after insulting Bubble by reminding her she's a "bember". Afterward, Match was trying to find flaws with the team. Near the end, they thought they were almost there, but failed and their team was up for the first elimination. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, The team was seen licking. They were told to stop licking by Bubble when she saw that Ice Cube is inside. Their team ranked second that episode. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, the team put Fanny to use so they could swing around 50 times. They got 1st place. In Today's Very Special Episode, Match and Ruby did a roleplay with a "Y"-looking 4 remakes They got the 5th place that episode, beating Better Name, the Losers! and Death P.A.C.T. In Fortunate Ben, the team was seen in a pink paper plane. Lightning says that he will soar above the others, and Snowball agrees with that. After that, Four obliterates Lightning. In Four Goes Too Far, the team played a minor role in the challenge. They made no active attempt to avoid the Twinkle of Contagion. When Bubble caught the Twinkle, she engaged in a staring competition with Match. They passed the Twinkle onto Pen. In The Liar Ball You Don't Want, the team was mostly absent during the challenge. Bubble commented on the murderous attitude of the competitors, and Lightning zapped the Liar Ball, sending Pie into the sky. In Questions Answered, the team had Bubble give the answers. Match and Snowball pressured Bubble into getting the questions correct. However, after Bubble got every question wrong, the team fell into the bottom two. Bubble knew the answer to the final question, "What's my favorite season?", but the team's podium was replaced by a fake made by Stapy. The team was seemingly up for elimination, but since Match showed Donut video footage of Stapy's trickery, the team was safe, placing 7th. Wins/Losses Vote history Trivia *Fanny is the only contestant on the team that doesn't have arms. *Lightning is the only contestant that doesn't have legs. *Snowball and Lightning are the only male contestants on this team. * is the team with the most original contestants with five original contestants. *Match is the only female original contestant who is voiced by Cary Huang. * is the first team up for elimination in Lick Your Way to Freedom. *The first contestant eliminated on this team was the team captain Pencil. She was also the first contestant to be eliminated in the show. *Half of the members of iance were on Freesmart in BFDIA. *This team's name is intentionally written in all lowercase. **This is the only team to be written in all lowercase. * Iance is the only team icon that is pink. * This is the first team that was falsely (and almost) put UFE * It's unknown what the word "Iance" Means. **However, it could be “the alliance” minus “the all”. * The word "Iance" is the first Team name that is not real. Gallery Ianceengineering.gif| figuring out how to engineer fanny. Bandicam 2017-12-09 12-55-01-084-0.jpg| 's swing Bubble TeamIcon.png|Bubble Ruby TeamIcon.png|Ruby Match TeamIcon.png|Match Pencil TeamIcon.png|Pencil Fanny TeamIcon.png|Fanny Flower TeamIcon.png|Flower Lightning_TeamIcon.png|Lightning Snowball TeamIcon.png|Snowball alliance iance.png| 's icon in Today's Very Special Episode Iance.jpg|iance A5A8DEA1-17A5-4EF8-8EBE-1E3B69C58869.png| in Cake at Stake. Screen Shot 2018-01-13 at 9.43.51 PM.png| in a paper plane. INCE.PNG| flying in a paper plane. Iance Contestants.png|All of . ianceh.PNG| 's quiz show table from BFB 8. Iance Voting BFB.PNG| 's fake Voting Screen shown in BFB 8. iiiiaaaannnnccceeee.png|iance logo Ianceswings.png Category:Teams Category:Season 4 Teams Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Iance Category:Pencil Category:Bubble Category:Fanny Category:Flower Category:Lightning Category:Match Category:Ruby Category:Snowball Category:Pencil's Alliance